The Girls of Supernatural
by SamGirl27
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Warping to Destiny.' After Sam and Dean return from the other world, their soul mates, Katie and Maggie inform them they intend to become hunters. When the boys object, the girls decide to teach them a lesson, one that Sam and Dean very well may not enjoy learning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Gone Hunting**

The geological center of the United States lies in the state of Kansas in a town called Lebanon. It just so happens that some very important people live there, though they are mostly unknown to the population. Two couples live in discreet anonymity inside a large bunker type dwelling, affectionately known as 'the Bat Cave' by its inhabitants. The two brothers, often referred to as 'the boys' by those who know and love them, had quietly saved the world on several occasions, while the said world had gone on about it's business unaware of it's impending doom, or that it's people had been saved from it.

In addition to saving their own world, the boys had recently been called upon to save yet another world, a totally different kind of world. They managed to do so, but not without a few painful consequences.

Two weeks had passed since Sam and Dean Winchester had come back home from their harrowing experience that had lasted over a month on their end, to their loving soul mates, Katie and Maggie Rosetti. It had been a wonderful two weeks, overall, with plenty of loving, along with some tears and laughter, and a lot of self-reflection. They had had to leave the girls they loved, the two sisters who had turned out to be their soul mates, chosen by the head Angel of Love himself, and brought to them from a parallel world through a portal that resided in the back seat of Dean's Impala.

The boys' recent experience had told them like nothing else ever had that life could be snuffed out in the blink of an eye, that one had to latch on to what was good in life before it was too late. Or maybe other experiences had told them that in the past, but they just didn't have anyone in their lives then to make the realization matter all that much. But this new found realization had led to each of them proposing to their own mate within two days of their return, and of course, both girls had said yes.

But as wonderful as the homecoming had been, there were some not so happy moments. Moments that came about when Dean had to confess to Maggie that he had turned into a demon on the other world, and while in that form he had cheated on her. And moments that came about when the boys found out what the girls had been up to in their absence. The knowledge of their escapades had made the boys furious, but it was an anger born of fear, stemming from the very soul searching that had led them to propose soon after they got back themselves. The fear that life was too short, and could be taken away without warning.

True, they had to concede that the girls had done especially well, and secretly they were both very proud of them. The girls had been smart, and careful, and if truth be told what they had done and how they had done it, had kind of blown them away. Nevertheless, they had been out there dealing with demons, and the very thought of that drove icy fear into their hearts.

It will be completely understandable then, to hear of the reaction they had when, two weeks after arriving home, after all the antics had been dissected and talked about until there was nothing left, after all of them had settled down and were just happy that they were all still in the land of the living, the girls dropped yet another bombshell on them.

It happened at breakfast. The boys were finally feeling fairly mellow after going through their own harrowing experiences, and then coming home to find out the shenanigans that had been going on while they were gone. Yes, fairly mellow. So it seemed completely out of the blue when Katie said, rather matter-of-factly, "Maggie and I are going to be hunters, and we want you to teach us."

"What?" said Dean softly, while Sam just stared in complete shock. "I don't think I heard that right."

"Sure you did," said Maggie. "You just don't want to acknowledge it. "she said, reaching for the milk. "We always thought we wanted to be hunters, and after what we did, and very well, I might add, we are sure of it. We are going to be hunters."

"Over my dead body!" Dean exclaimed. "There is no freaking way you two are ever going to be hunters. You've had your one and only hunt."

"Sam?" Katie said, looking at Sam, "What do you have to say about this?" she asked.

Sam looked a bit nervous and glanced at his brother. "I don't like it Katie, I kind of agree with Dean," he said. "It's too dangerous. If you were out there with us, we'd be too worried about you and we'd screw up and get one of us killed. Or worse, one of you."

"Fine, then, we won't hunt together. Maggie and I will be our own team. I mean we do have our own car after all." Maggie was referring to the '71 Barracuda they had bought while the boys were away, though it was currently in parts in the garage awaiting a new hemi engine and a few other parts to be delivered.

"No!" said Dean. "You will not. It's just not gonna happen," he said emphatically. "Forget about it!"

Maggie glared at him icily and said, "And just what do you think we should do while you two are out getting into god knows what kind of trouble? Are we just supposed to sit here and knit sweaters?. Maybe you'd rather we just bake and stock the freezer with pies!"

"That's a good idea," said Dean.

"Look," said Katie. "I know this isn't something you've even contemplated before, so we understand it might be hard for you to accept at first. But we can talk about it and come to some kind of arrangement you can live with."

"The only arrangement I can live with," said Dean, "is one where you two are not out hunting."

Katie's jaw dropped in surprise, and she made an 'I can't believe this' noise. "What? You aren't even willing to discuss it?"

"Nope," said Dean, who was going right on eating his breakfast. "No point in discussing it. Not gonna happen."

"Dean," said Sam, seeing something in the girls' faces that he was sure Dean was missing. "It wouldn't hurt to discuss it some."

Dean looked at Sam in total surprise. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" he asked. "Do you really want your future wife out there fighting monsters?"

"No, I don't," said Sam. "But I also know how they feel about being told what they can and can't do. I'm the one that got that lecture, remember, and I haven't forgotten it. So I think we really ought to discuss it."

"You discuss it then," Dean said, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. "I'm not discussing it, and I'm not changing my mind. It's just not gonna happen," he said, as he stalked out of the kitchen.

After Dean left the kitchen, Katie said, "Sam, you need to help him understand something. We love you guys with every fiber of our being. But we are grown adults, capable of making our own decisions. And if he is going to be like this about it, then he's not going to like the results. If you won't teach us, we will find someone who will, or we will learn on the job. But we're doing this."

"Katie, please don't." Sam said pleadingly. " Please reconsider this idea."

"Sammy, sweetheart, I love you. But Maggie and I, we've talked this over for hours, and our minds are made up. I know I sound as much like Dean does, making a flat out statement and I'm sorry. But we want this. We want your blessing and your help, we do. But with it or without it, we are doing this."

Sam sighed, sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"I hate saying this," he said. "But it sounds like you're not willing to reconsider, even if we were to discuss it. All you want is time to talk us into it. And I can't, my heart won't let me, I just can't say that this is all right with me, it isn't. So if you do this, then you do it knowingly against my wishes. I'm sorry," he said, sadly, and he too, got up and walked away.

A few hours later Katie and Maggie went to the study where they found the boys pretending to be looking up something. They sat down and waited until the boys got tired of pretending they weren't there, and looked up at them.

"Look, guys, we get it, we do," said Katie. "But try to look at it from our point of view. We are sorry that what we feel we are inside is something you don't want us to be, or do. But that something is part of what makes us your soul mates, it's part of who we are, don't you see that?"

"No," said Dean. "Yes... I don't know.

"We also have skills that you don't have that we can bring to the table. You know what we did. We were great. We ran that con perfectly." Maggie said, with excitement.

Dean looked down at the table, pissed. Finally he looked up and said, loudly, "Yes, you ran a great con. But it was against a demon for god's sake. You could have been killed. You got lucky."

"We did NOT just get lucky," Katie argued, also raising her voice. "We were careful, it was carefully planned and well thought out, we had backup, we even had a plan B. So please, whatever else you think, don't devalue what we did and call it luck! That's just insulting!"

"You're right, okay, I'm sorry," Dean said in a more reasonable tone. "I do happen to think you did well. I'm actually proud of you. But don't you understand how scared we are, how scared for you we would have been if we'd known at the time what you were doing?"

"Of course we do," Katie answered. "Soon, you two are going to get back out on the road, now that we don't have to stay locked up in here. How do you think we will feel then? We'd rather be with you, knowing what's going on, and helping, rather than being stuck back here just waiting."

"I get that," said Dean. "Look, You can be a great help, back here. You're a researcher aren't you? Ever since we lost Keven, it's been damn hard. We need someone here to do background stuff like he used to do."

"And that's fine," said Katie. "We don't mind that. We just don't want that to be all we do." She took a deep breath and said, "Listen. What we did while you were gone, it made us feel alive. Don't forget, we aren't strangers to fighting. We've been in knife fights, gun fights, hand to hand fights. We've run from cops, we've pulled cons. We've been thieves."

"And what we did with that demon," she continued, "well it made us remember that sometimes that life made us feel good. There was something exhilarating about it. I know how bad that sounds, but I'm sure you two feel it when you hunt too. Please don't deny us that."

"Dean," Maggie cut in. "Let me ask you something."

Dean turned to her and raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Would you guys give up hunting if we asked you to?"

That set them aback a little and they did some of their silent communications. "Baby, that would be asking us not to be who we are. Hunting is all we know. What would we do if we didn't hunt? We don't have it in us to know something bad is out there, and just sit here and not do anything."

Maggie stared at him significantly. "Don't you see, that's exactly what you are asking us to do. Don't you see we feel the same way, and we have the skills to do something about it."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "It's not the same. I don't see it. And even if I do, I can't… I just can't bring myself to agree to this. Please try to understand."

"You won't even give it some time? Consider it for a while?"

"I can't. I'm not changing my mind on this one."

Katie then turned to Sam. "You haven't said a word this whole time. Whose side are you on?

"Katie," he said. "It's not a matter of taking sides. It's a matter of how I feel. And no matter how Dean feels, I'm not happy about putting you two in harm's way. I'm sure there are things you can help us with. It's not always a fight. But you don't have to be hunters to do things to help."

"Soooo, you're saying it's the concept of us being hunters that's the problem here?" she asked. "It's okay for us to be researchers, or helpers, or sit in the back seaters, while you go off and do the actual hunting part? Does that about wrap it up?"

Sam and Dean did their unspoken communications again, and then they started nodding. "Yeah," said Dean, "that about sums up how we feel."

"I see," said Katie, evenly. She looked from one to the other. "Do you consider us your equals, in this relationship?"

"Of course we do." they both said.

"And you don't see that what you just both agreed is the way you feel about this argument we're having, is that we," pointing back and forth between herself and Maggie, "are somehow less equal than you two are?"

Both boys frowned and shrugged and shook their heads. "No," Sam said. "It doesn't mean that at all." And Dean agreed.

"Okay then," said Katie, looking at Maggie for overt agreement. "We'll just have to see how it all turns out." As they turned to leave the room, Katie looked back and said, "Oh, and thanks for at least discussing it. I think we all know where we stand now."

"So what do you think?" Dean asked Sam after the girls had left.

Sam grimaced. "I don't know. I just hope they get over it soon."

"You think they will?" Dean asked.

"Probably. Maybe. Hopefully. I mean how long can they keep it up? I think they exhausted all their arguments," Sam said, but he wasn't all that sure he was telling the truth, even to himself.

"The problem," said Dean, shaking his head, "is that I get it. I get everything they're saying man, I do. It's just every time I think of them out there actually confronting the kinds of things we do, something turns my stomach into knots."

"I hear that," Sam agreed. "But Dean, if they really decided to go do something, like maybe when we're gone, we can't stop 'em. We can't tie 'em down ya know? Maybe , and I'm just sayin' maybe, we ought to give in a little."

"God!" said Dean. "I don't even wanna think about that. Let's just give it a day or two. Maybe they'll back off. If not, well then, I guess we'll see." He shook his head again and said, "Let's just watch the games today, maybe get our minds off of this for a bit."

"Yeah it is almost game time. Guess we missed lunch."

"I'll go grab some beers and something to eat. I'll meet you in the viewing room."

When Dean got to the kitchen, Katie and Maggie were just finishing up some lunch. He went to the fridge and got out some beers and the makings for sandwiches. He looked over at the girls and asked, "So how you guys doing, you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Maggie.

"Yep, Just fine," said Katie.

"Ahhh, guess you guys are mad, huh? Since you didn't call us for lunch."

"You don't need us," said Maggie smiling. "You're perfectly capable of making your own lunches."

"Huh," said Dean. "Yep, you're mad."

He made two sandwiches in silence and put everything away again. He noted that the dishes he used at breakfast were still in the sink, while everything else had been cleaned up. He walked toward the door, turned back, and made his 'okay if that's how you want it' face and left.

"See the girls?" asked Sam, when Dean joined him in the viewing room.

"Yeah, I did. They are... 'fine,'" he said, emphasizing the word. "I think we're being punished. They ate lunch without us, said we didn't need them, we could get our own lunch."

"Ah," said Sam.

When dinner time came and went with still no sign of the girls, who usually would be with them at a time like this, Sam got up and said "I'm gonna go check on the girls."

Dean got up too and followed right behind him. They weren't in the study or the kitchen. They weren't in the workout room or the park or the restaurant. They went through the bunker calling their names. They weren't in any of the libraries either. When they weren't in the bedrooms they shared with the boys, they stopped and looked at each other. "Oh no," said Sam.

"Christ," said Dean, and they turned to go to the room the girls had shared when they first got there.

Sam tapped on the door. "Who is it?" one of them said.

"Come on Katie, don't do this. You know who it is."

"I used to think I knew who you were. Now I'm not so sure."

Both boys sighed and closed their eyes in frustration.

"Maggie?" Dean yelled. "Don't you think this is just a little bit childish?"

"No," came the answer.

"Okay, fine, have it your way," yelled Dean. "When you're ready to grow up again, you know where to find me," he added, and stalked away.

"Katie," said Sam, "It's me. Can we talk please?"

There was a long pause, then, "I'm sorry Sam, maybe tomorrow."

Sam thumped his head against the wall and sighed. Then he went to his room to sleep in an empty bed.

In the morning the boys met up in the kitchen. "Any sign of the girls yet?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean answered. "But I haven't been here that long."

"I'll go see if they'll talk to us yet," he said. Then he turned back to face Dean. "Dude, I gotta tell ya, I don't feel good about this. I don't like sleeping in an empty bed. Maybe this is one we shouldn't try to win."

Dean sighed, leaning his hands on the counter and lowering his head. "Yeah maybe you're right. I don't like it, but goddamn it I don't like things this way either."

Sam nodded. "I'll go tell them we'll talk some more," and headed off to their room. In a few minutes he came back in a panic. "Dean, they aren't there."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. When they didn't answer, I opened the door and looked. They aren't there."

"God I hate this," Dean said quietly. "Okay maybe they just went home to talk to their mother," he said, taking a bite of his toast. "Isn't that what girls do?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said. For some unknown reason, that made him open the door to the garage as though he could see some trace of them having used the portal. "Uh, Dean? I don't think they went home to see their mom."

"Why not?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"Because when they do that, the Impala usually stays in the garage."

"What!" shouted Dean, jumping up from his chair and joining Sam at the door? "Son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled. "They took my goddamn car!" He kept pacing around and rubbing his face and his hair and mumbling about how he couldn't believe they would take his Baby. But then it hit him, "Maggie!" he said in a panic. "Maggie's gone!"

"Yes she is," said Sam unhappily. "Along with Katie." He glared at Dean. "Why couldn't you have just given an inch Dean? Now they're both gone to god knows where."

"Oh, so this is all my fault now?" Dean challenged him. "You had nothing to do with it, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I tried to tell you to discuss it, because you know they don't do what people tell them. And that includes us."

"Yeah well I heard you telling them you agreed with me, that you didn't want them to be hunters either. So don't you put this all on me."

Sam tried to calm down. "Look, Dean!" he said. "The more time we spend arguing, the more time we're giving them to get away."

Dean took in a long breath and let it out slowly. "Okay You're right," he said. "You're right. We need to approach this like a job. Find out where they went off to."

"Maybe they left something in the room," Sam said. "I didn't really look for anything like that."

They all but ran to the girls' room. At first there didn't seem to be any notes or anything. Then Sam spied a post card leaning up against one of the night stand lamps. He went over and picked it up. "Dean," he said, holding the card out for Dean to read. The card was a scenic view of Kansas City. All it said was, "Gone Hunting. Wish you were here." and then in smaller writing at the bottom was added," Don't take this card as a clue. You'd be wasting your time."

Dean sat down on the bed in disbelief. "Oh dear god, what have we done?" he asked himself softly.

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

This story is a sequel to "Warping to Destiny." If you haven't read that one yet, you may want to start there. As usual, I would enjoy some feedback about the chapter, what you liked or didn't like. I am also in the process of writing a non-fanfiction book, and your feedback on this one can help me continue to improve my writing. Thank you for reading.

SamGirl27 aka Kat


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie and Maggie**

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Maggie asked her sister as they headed onto the Interstate.

"I believe we are," Katie said. "But if you're having second thoughts, if you don't feel okay about it, we can turn around right now and go back home."

After a few minutes Maggie said, "No, if we do that they will never take us seriously. I just miss Dean is all."

"I know sweetie, I miss Sam too. And we just got them back. But damn it, why did they have to be so hard-nosed about this? Especially Dean." Katie looked over at her sister and touched her shoulder. "We've gone over this, Sweetie. If we let them just order us like they did, it will cause a lot of problems down the road. They have to learn how to treat us like equals."

"I know that, I do. It just sucks."

"That it does, Sweetie, that it does."

"What do you suppose they did when they found out?" Maggie asked.

"That depends. Do you mean when they found out we're gone, or when they found out we took the Impala?"

Maggie had to laugh at that. "Oh my god," she said. "I would love to have been a fly on the wall when Dean found that out. I can actually hear him rant and rave about it."

"You gotta wonder what he's mad about the most, us or the car."

"I suspect it was the car, at least at first. I mean I hate to say it but it's true," Maggie said.

"Okay, so after Dean rants about the car, and they realize we're actually gone, what will they do?"

"Maybe they won't do anything," Maggie said. "Maybe they'll just wait for us to go home."

"Do you seriously think they could possibly do that?" Katie asked.

"No not really," Maggie said laughing. "I imagine right about now they're trying to figure out where we went and what we're doing… And honestly, I doubt it will take them all that long."

"You're right about that," her sister said, "so let's get a move on. If we don't make our point before they find us, we never will."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam and Dean<strong>

"Do you really think they're actually on a hunt?" Sam asked his brother.

"Ya know, yeah I do. They're out to prove a point. Let's go check the GPS on their phones."

Sam chuckled. "What? All twenty of them?" he asked.

"Did you ever think to get all the new numbers they bought?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No." Sam answered.

"Well neither did I," Dean said. "So let's at least just try the ones we know, okay?"

They went to the study to check the locations on the girls' phones. Sam had to laugh.

"What?" Dean asked.

Maggie's phone is in Paris," Sam said, "and Katie's is in Rio."

Dean swore under his breath, "Damn it Maggie."

"Oh and get this," Sam said. "The car is in London."

Dean stared at his brother. "If I weren't so pissed I'd have a good laugh at that. I love her, god knows I do, but right about now I could wring her pretty neck."

"They aren't going to make this easy on us Dean. They're trying to prove how good they are."

"Yeah, and unfortunately for us, they really are good," Dean said. "The stuff they did while we were gone was amazing. And they have better fake ID's than we do."

Sam had to laugh. "Are you praising them or bitching about them?"

"I don't know, "Dean said, his frustration evident in his voice. "Both I guess. You're taking this much better than I am," he added.

"I have to admit I'm amused. This feels like a game to me. We could make it fun. See if we can catch up to them before they get themselves into something they can't get out of."

Dean glared at his brother. "Sometimes you worry me Sammy," he said. Then, after a pause of a minute or so he said, "Okay so let's try to think like them. If they went on a hunt they had to find it somehow, right? So see what you can find that they might have gone to."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna go see if I can figure out what all they took."

When Dean came back he was shaking his head. "They took all their gear, which makes sense. But they also took their new dresses."

"Why?"

"You think I know? Do I look like a girl to you? How the hell am I supposed to know how they think?"

"Calm down Dean."

"You calm down. I don't wanna calm down. I wanna punch something," he said, and to emphasize the point, he punched the wall. "Ouch!," he yelled, holding his hand between his legs and dancing around. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Feel better now?" Sam asked laughing.

"Shut up Sam."

"Okay, here, look at this Dean."

Sam came over to read the article Sam had found. A woman was found mauled to death in her home with all the doors and windows locked. She had just returned from a year abroad, where she had gone after her husband's murder, saying it was too painful to stay in the house after his death. She was killed on her very first night back.

"You think this could be it?" Dean asked.

"Well it's the only thing I found anywhere near this part of the country. It sounds like our kind of thing."

"Yeah it does. You thinking ghost? Vengeful spirit?"

"Sounds like it. Maybe she offed her husband and he got revenge as soon as she got back," Sam answered.

"You really see our girls out there digging up graves to torch the bones?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why not. There are other female hunters out there. You think they avoid ghost jobs because they can't dig up the bones?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Plus our girls have all that money at their disposal. They could hire someone to do the digging."

"Not to mention all their new black-eyed friends. Hell for all we know they took their new bestie Georgie."

"Oh, if they did," Dean said, "that's gonna be one messed up demon. I need to hurt something, Sam. And he would be asking for it."

"What? Cause he's with the girls?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Damn straight," Dean yelled. "You mess with our girls, you get punched. New rule."

Sam chuckled. "I remember a new rule that got me punched for taking your car. You gonna punch the girls Dean?"

Dean stopped cold for a second. "No, of course not," Dean said. "But I might put them over my knee and spank them."

"Not Katie, you don't," Sam said. "I have my own plans in mind for getting even with her."

"That borders on too much information, little brother."

Sam laughed and said, "Dean, you really need to chill. This isn't the end of the world here."

"Fine, let's go get our gear and get on the road. They have half a day at least on us," Dean said. "Plus, they have my goddamn car!"

* * *

><p><strong>Katie and Maggie<strong>

The girls entered the Police Department looking totally FBI in their tailored suits. They flashed their badges and asked for the detective in charge of the Hanson murder. "Are you…?" the desk sergeant began to ask.

"Yes, we're sisters. No we're not twins," Katie answered his question before it was asked. The detective, please?" she added.

"Yes, of course," he said, and directed them to Lt. Lupo's desk.

"Lt. Lupo?" Katie asked with a smile. "I'm agent Hatcher and this is agent Hatcher," Katie said. When he opened his mouth to speak, she added, "Yes, we're sisters, no we're not twins."

"Guess you get that a lot, huh?" he asked grinning.

"Enough," she answered. "We're here about the Hanson murder," she said.

"How is that and FBI issue?" he asked them.

"Don't worry, Lt. we aren't here to grab your case. It has some similarities to a few strange cases in other areas, so we'd just like to take a peek at your file and check out the crime scene."

"Sure," he said. "Happy to help." He walked over and picked up a file from an unoccupied desk and came back, "Detective Rover is lead on the case, and he's at the scene now. I'll give him a heads up that you're on your way. You can leave the file with him when you're through."

"Thank you so much," Katie said, giving him a big smile, and he gave them both a big smile of his own, watching them leave until they were out of site.

On the way to the crime scene, Katie's phone beeped with a message. "The boys have stolen a car, and look to be headed in this direction," she said laughing. "I told you it wouldn't occur to them to take some of the money and buy a car. They're too set in their ways."

When they got to the Hanson House, the detective was waiting for them with a big smile. "My Lt. said to give you every cooperation, so let me know if there's anything I can do for you," he said.

"Thank you so much," said Katie. "Right now we'd just like to look around the place."

"Be my guest," he replied.

The girls went upstairs to where the crime had occurred and opened the file to look at the crime scene photos. It was a gruesome murder. Mrs. Hanson was basically shredded to pieces and there was blood everywhere. The file indicated, as had the news story, that the place had been locked up tight, shutters and everything.

"Still looks like a ghost," said Katie.

Back downstairs they sought out the Detective again, and Katie asked him, "Was the husband's murder ever solved?"

"No," he said. "That's still an open case. The wife was investigated, but she seemed to have an air tight alibi."

"He was also stabbed here in this house, correct?" asked Maggie.

"That's right," he answered. "and again, the house was locked up tight."

"Hmm," Katie mused. "Detective, would you happen to know where he was buried?"

"Actually he was cremated," the detective answered. "The Mrs. took his ashes to scatter them in the mountains at his favorite get away place. I actually was on that case as well."

"Was there anything about it that struck you as odd?" Maggie asked.

"You mean besides the murder taking place in a locked house while the victim was alone in it?" he asked. "Actually, it wasn't really odd, but I did suspect the Mrs. at first. We just couldn't break her alibi. She was at an awards dinner where she was seen by dozens of prominent citizens."

"What about an accomplice?" Katie asked.

"Never could find any real possibility there either. The case was a real puzzler. Still is. And now this one."

"Thanks, detective, you've been very helpful. We'll still look around if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said pleasantly. "I'd love it if you could solve this one for me."

The girls went back upstairs to dig around some more. "Now how do you suppose his ghost is still here if he was cremated?" Katie asked her sister.

"An object perhaps?"

"A possibility. Let's see what we can find that fits the bill."

The girls searched the upstairs rooms quite thoroughly for almost an hour when Maggie cried out "Bingo!"

Katie went to see what she had. Maggie had found a scrapbook buried amongst other stuff on the top shelf of a closet. It depicted the couple in earlier days, and taped nicely alongside portraits of each of them was a lock of their hair.

"This has to be it," said Katie enthusiastically. "This is almost too easy."

"Well don't get too excited," Maggie said. "I doubt many other cases will be all that easy." She took the locks of hair out of the books and suddenly there was a strong wind blowing through the room and the book was flung out of her hands.

"I think we spoke too soon," Katie said. "Let's get those locks lit up."

The detective came into the room saying, "What's all the racket? What the…?" He looked shocked as the wind was blowing anything loose and fairly light around the room like a whirlwind.

The wind was obviously trying to tear the locks of hair out of Maggie's hands. Katie opened a lighter as Maggie held out the locks of hair. It was hard going against the wind but she finally managed to get them lit, and as they began to burn in earnest there was a horrendous scream, and a burning figure appeared in the middle of the room. The scream faded out as the last of the hair caught fire in the ashtray Maggie had placed it in, and the fire in the room also went out. At the same time, the wind stopped abruptly.

"What the hell was that?" Detective Rover asked them, not sure of what he had seen.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Katie. "But I suspect both murders have just been solved."

Detective Rover looked as though he had seen a ghost, which, technically he had. "What can you possibly say to make me understand this?"

Katie smiled somberly. "We can tell you what went down," she said, "but you won't be able to put it in your report."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he said. "But lay it on me, I'll settle for knowing the answers myself. I'll sleep better at night."

"Well then," said Katie, "here are the facts. Last year Mrs. Hanson killed her husband. Our guess is she had an accomplice who actually did the murder, but she planned it. Unbeknownst to her, her husband's ghost was still hanging around, becoming a vengeful spirit over time. When she came home, he killed her. What you saw was us putting his spirit to rest."

"Right," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Can't put that in my report… You two aren't FBI are you?"

"We are," said Katie winking. "When we need to be."

Katie went to a desk in the room and found some paper and a pen. She wrote a few lines, found an envelope, and sealed it. She took it over to the detective and said, "You may get a visit from two more of our colleagues. If you do, would you hand them this? And feel free to answer any questions for them."

Detective Rover took the envelope and smiled. "Happy to help," he said.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Sam and Dean arrived at the police department in their FBI personas, and asked for the detective in charge of the Hansen murder. They were directed to Detective Rover, who by this time was back from the crime scene and trying to figure out how to write up his report.<p>

"Detective Rover?" Dean said as they walked up to his desk flashing their badges. "I'm agent Morrow and this is Agent Smith. We'd like to talk about the Hansen case with you."

"Ah, they said you might come. Here, I have something for you," he said," handing Dean an envelope. "Can we go outside to talk? It's more private and I need some air."

When they got outside Dean opened the letter. It said, "We solved it. Can you?... P.S. Why did you steal a car? Kind of silly with all that money lying around!"

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean muttered and handed the paper to Sam, who only laughed when he read it.

"Dean, you really need to lighten up and just play the game."

"Fine, whatever," Dean said. Turning to the detective he asked, "So what can you tell us about the case?"

"You wanna know what I saw with my own eyes or something I have to lie about for my report because no one will believe it, and I'll get laughed out of the force?" he asked with a bit of cynicism.

"Tell us what you really saw," Sam answered. "We promise we'll believe it."

"Yeah and we won't even laugh." Dean added.

"Okay well, your colleagues showed up," he said with a wink, "And they started looking around the place. After an hour or so, I hear this funky noise, and like a tornado going on upstairs. One of them was holding a book, a scrapbook I think, with pictures and stuff in it. She pulled something out of it, looked like locks of hair. The wind looked like it was deliberately trying to pull the book out of her hand. Then they got a lighter and tried to burn the stuff, and the wind, it really tried hard not to let them. But they managed and then…"

"Go on," Sam said gently.

"Well, when the hair burned, there was this terrible screaming, and then a fire popped up in the middle of the room, looking for all the world like a person burning. When it went out the wind stopped. The girls said it was a ghost, a vengeful spirit."

"Can we see that book the girls had?" Sam asked.

"Sure," the detective answered. "Here's the key, knock yourself out. Leave it in the mailbox. And fellas, if you can give me a logical explanation for all that that I can actually put in my report, I'd sure appreciate it."

"Sorry Dude, logical explanations aren't in our playbook," Dean responded.

At the crime scene, the boys took a look at the wreckage in the room and the burnt spot on the hardwood floor. The scrapbook told them all they needed to know. Two locks of hair had been definitely pulled from the book." They must have burned hers too, for good measure," said Sam.

"An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure," Dean said.

"Right on," said Sam. "Hey Dean, you ever think how much easier our job would be if they just cremated everyone?"

Dean shrugged. "Now there's a thought," he said.

"Well, they caught an easy one this time, but now it's back to the drawing board. We need to figure out where they went next."

"And how they knew we stole a car," Dean added.

"They probably have someone keeping tabs on us Dean."

"Well that's creepy," Dean said.

"But smart. They know where we are in case they really get into trouble. Looks like they have a plan B, Dean. Working smart is part of being a hunter, and they work way smarter than we do."

"I'll give them that," Dean said. "If they really do have someone watching us, they're good too. Because I never spotted it."

When they got back to the car, there was a note under the windshield wiper. It said, "Good job finding us this time. Caught an easy one didn't we? Wonder where we'll go next? Oh BTW your car is in the parking garage at 7th and Main. This will be so much more fun when we can all work together, won't it? Love you, Miss you."

Once again Sam chuckled. Dean, well Dean was nothing if not predictable. "Son-of-a-bitch" he said. "Let's go get my goddamn car!"

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. As some of you may know, I got attacked by several short stories that just needed to be written, as well as another that started out to be a short story, but has taken a turn to longer. Also, I have just been hired to ghost write a novel, which is very exciting for me, but it probably means that chapters for both this story and Soul Searching will come a bit slower than they did for Warping. But I promise you I will not stop writing them. I've also got one more short story to post. Several of you have asked me for a Demon Dean story, so I did one. It's very dark, so I've been hesitant to post it, but several people have read it and are urging me to post it, so watch for it sometime soon.

SamGirl27


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Clues**

"How mad do you think they are?" Maggie asked her sister.

Katie gave it some thought and said, "I don't think they are mad, not really." She looked out the window at the golden fields of wheat they were passing through. "Dean's probably acting like it, being a bitch to Sam. But really, he's just scared. You know how he is, thinks it's his job to keep everyone he loves safe. Makes him cranky. Not being in control makes him frustrated, and he shows that as anger. And Sam, I'm sure he's scared too, a little. But I think he has more faith in us. He's got his hands full just handling Dean."

"I miss them. I wish we didn't have to do it this way." Maggie said.

"I know, me too. But you were there Mags, he wasn't budging, not even an inch. He has to be willing to accept us as people in our own right and not just as an extension of them. He has to let us make our own decisions. We've been over and over this."

"I know, Katie," Maggie exclaimed loudly. "I know," she said again, a little more gently. "I just wish it could be different that's all." She looked down at the ring on her finger, the one Dean had brought back for her from the other world. The magical ring that changed its appearance depending on how healthy their relationship was at the moment. Her colors were showing darker than usual, more drab, like they were mixed with smoke. "How's your ring looking?" she asked her sister.

Katie looked at her own ring and compared it to Maggie's. "Not as bad as yours, but still a bit dull looking," she said sadly. "But that's not surprising. We've just been discussing how Dean is probably taking this much harder than Sam is."

Maggie said nothing for several miles. Then she asked, "Where's the Impala now?"

Katie opened her laptop and called up the tracking program Maggie had written specifically for this. "It's stationary," she said. "Hang on a sec." After a minute or so she said, "Looks like they're at a Diner along Route 50." She laughed. "So typical of them, jumping the gun, getting out on the road and just driving, with no idea which way we went."

"Can we get there before they leave?"

"Probably, if you step on it," Katie answered. "Take the next right to meet up with 50."

* * *

><p>Dean was fidgeting more than usual in the diner booth.<p>

"Try to calm down Dean."

"Yeah calm down. Sure, calm down. Sam, what if they get themselves into something they can't get out of? I'm not saying they aren't smart, or capable. But how often have we gotten our own selves into a mess we needed help to get out of? Huh? How many times did we come this close," he asked, holding his thumb and forefinger smashed together, "and wouldn't have made it except for luck? Or someone rescuing us?"

"Yeah but Dean. Most of those times we got ourselves into trouble because we'd go in half cocked with no plan. They aren't like that. They think. They plan. And then they think about what to do when the plan fails, and they get a backup plan. They're smarter than we are Dean. Too smart to get into something they can't handle in the first place." Sam looked at Dean gently, trying to calm him down. "Do you really believe they'd try to do a job that was above their current ability? I don't. I think they know exactly what their abilities are, and their limitations. They're trying to prove a point, not get themselves killed. So all we have to do is learn to think like they are."

"Oh yeah that sounds fine, Sammy. But we have no idea where they went from there do we? And here we are just driving. We could be going in the opposite direction for all we know. So how is that thinking like them?"

"Which is exactly why I suggested we get a room and wait, Dean."

"Wait for what, Sam? Huh? You think they're just gonna call us up and tell us where they're off to next?"

"No of course not," Sam said with a smile. "Not that overtly anyway. But Dean, why do you think they gave us the Impala back?"

"So I wouldn't kill them when we finally found them?" Dean ventured.

Sam chuckled and said, "No Dean, think about it seriously. Think about it like they are."

Dean tried to think seriously. Then he glanced up at Sam with his sideways look and frowned. "To make it harder for us, because now we don't know what they're driving?" he said.

Sam scrunched his lips and shrugged. "Maybe, that could be part of it. But keep thinking," Sam said, attacking his Chunky Chicken salad with gusto. "You're getting warmer."

Dean took a bite of his bacon cheeseburger and began chewing. Then the light went on. "Son-of-a-bitch," he said with his mouth full.

"Uh huh," Sam said, grinning widely at his brother. "I think you've got it. They did it so THEY could keep track of US!"

Dean finished chewing and swallowed. "They bugged the damn car," he said. "We have to find it," he added.

"No, Dean, we don't," said Sam, gently. "You didn't think it all the way through. Remember, think like they are, not like you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch Dean, it's not a put down. We're thinking like they are remember? Ask yourself this. Why would they want to keep tabs on us? We're the ones looking for them, not the other way around."

"So they'd know how to avoid us?" he asked tentatively.

"That's still you thinking, try again."

Dean tried again. "I got nuthin" he said, swallowing his last bite of burger.

"We're their backup plan, Dean. They want us close and accessible in case they need us. They want to know where we are in case they really do need to get in touch. And we are NOT going to mess with that plan."

Dean stared at his little brother. "Son-of-a-bitch," he said again, really quietly.

When the boys got back to the Impala, there was an envelope under the windshield wiper. Dean snagged it while he looked around, hoping but not really expecting to find the girls in the lot or taking off down the road. He opened the envelope to find only a flash drive inside.

"Here, check this out," he said to Sam as they got in the car. Sam whipped out his laptop and plugged in the flash. It had one MP4 video file on it. Sam clicked to open it…

The girls were both on the screen, obviously in a motel room, both grinning widely. While the boys watched the video, part of their minds were combing for clues.

"Hi Sammy," said Katie.

"Hi Dean," said Maggie. " I know you're looking around about now, but don't bother, we're already gone. But it's alright, you just keep on holdin' on, and soon we'll be together again. But I do miss you. I wish I could have just one hour in the shower with you. Boy, that would really make me smile. But, that will have to wait until we're together again. Katie, back to you."

"Hey Sammy baby," Katie said, taking over the narrative. "I really do miss you. I know you must be wondering where do we go from here, and why can't we just all work together? We've been wondering that too. We've also been wondering what does it take to make you guys see our sides of it? But remember this, every minute of every day, you are on my mind. Well, we need to take off now so, till we meet again."

Both girls blew kisses and the video ended.

The boys stared motionless at the screen for several long minutes, and then Dean burst out laughing for the first time during this trip.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You were right about the clue, little brother," he said grinning, as he started the car and headed out on the road. "They just told us where they're going."

Sam glanced at the screen and then back to his brother, frowning, his look asking the question for him.

"Chicago, Sammy, they're going to Chicago," he said, seeming to get into the spirit of the game for the first time. "I'm surprised at you, little brother. You should have picked up on that much sooner than I did."

Sam replayed the video. "Son-of-a-bitch," he said quietly, as he realized the dialog was filled with the titles of Chicago songs.

"Okay, Sammy, see if you can figure out why they're going to Chicago," Dean told his brother.

Sam spent about thirty minutes or so looking through Chicago papers, when he ran into a piece from four days before. "Oh no," he whispered. "Please don't tell me this is what they're doing!"

"What, Sammy, what'd you find?"

"A bunch of campers have gone missing from several camping areas along the lake over the last eight months. The last one was this past weekend. The cops are thinking serial killer."

"Well, maybe it is," Dean said.

Sam continued. "The few witnesses they've been able to question all say they heard their companions scream horrible screams, then go dead quiet. No traces of anything or anyone were found. No tracks, no clues, no nothing. One of the witnesses is in a mental ward. She keeps saying her husband was taken by an invisible monster."

Dean glared at Sam, and yelled. "I thought you said they'd be too smart to go after something like this."

"And I still think they are, Dean. Maybe this isn't what they went for. Maybe there's something else going on up there."

"Well find it then," Dean snapped. "And hurry. Meanwhile, we'd better go gank ourselves a goddamn wendigo before they try to. Goddamnit! Fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Dean exclaimed, hitting his hand on the steering wheel for emphasis.

"Calm down, Dean, please," Sam said, but even he was looking a bit worried now. "We can't do them any good if you get us killed on the way there.

"I am calm," Dean yelled, obviously anything but calm. "This is me, being calm," he yelled angrily, as he cranked up the speedometer way over the speed limit.

Sam watched his brother for a long time, and then he asked softly, "Is this how you acted in the past when you were really worried about me?"

Dean glared at him. Finally he answered tartly. "No, I couldn't let you see it in me. But yeah, this is how I felt."

Sam sighed softly and said, "I'm sorry, Dean, I never knew."

* * *

><p>So what ARE we doing in Chicago?" Maggie asked, as she drove up the ramp to I57. "You promised to tell me once we got on the way."<p>

Katie read the article to her sister, who was looking majorly worried by the time she was finished. "Are you kidding me?" she asked excitedly. "Katie, that sounds like a..."

"Wendigo, yes I know that," Katie said calmly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Maggie asked her sister, thinking she really must have flipped. "We cannot kill a wendigo, Katie!"

"I know that," Katie responded. "At least not by ourselves. That's why we're leading the boys there."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Damn, girl, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Katie smiled at her sister. "No worries, big sister, I haven't spilled my marbles." She looked thoughtfully down at her screen. "But this monster is in need of ganking, and we know the guys who can do it. So this will be us, showing them we know perfectly well that we can't handle this one. Part of their lesson right? Showing them we know how to stay out of trouble just as well as how to get into it?"

Maggie had to smile at that one, "Right on, little sis, right on," she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean walked into the ranger station in their FBI getups and introduced themselves.<p>

"You here about the disappearances?" he asked them grimly.

"We are," said Sam. "We're supposed to be meeting up with another team, wondering if they've been here yet. Look alike sisters, about yay high, he said, placing his hand at about chest level.

The ranger grimaced and shook his head. "Haven't seem 'em yet," he said. "So what can I do for you two?"

The brothers exchanged glances, and Dean asked, "What can you tell us about the disappearances?"

The ranger looked around him conspiratorially and asked, "You want the official position, or you wanna know what I think?"

The boys once again exchanged glances, and Dean said, How bout we start with your version."

The ranger lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think they were abducted," he said with a curt nod.

Sam looked curious. "Ab… abducted?" he asked.

"Yeah you know," the ranger said. "The truth is out there."

"What's your reason for thinking aliens, as opposed to say, monsters? Didn't one of the witnesses swear it was some kind of monster?"

The ranger scoffed. "Oh come on," he said. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as monsters." He leaned in closer to the boys. "Now aliens on the other hand, plenty of proof of aliens. So what else could it be? No traces left behind? Nothing?" he said and hummed the theme song from X-Files.

"You know," Sam said with a mischievous smile, "the X-Files were about monsters too, not just aliens."

"Yeah," said the ranger, as he stood back again. "But that was a just a TV show. This is reality."

Sam chuckled, and Dean asked for a list of witnesses and their contact information. As they walked away Dean asked Sam, "So what do you think?"

Sam chuckled again, and said, "I think one man's aliens are another man's wendigoes."

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious," Dean said sarcastically. "I mean what do you think about the girls not being here?"

"Well, this would be where they'd come, so maybe this isn't what they're chasing."

"Or we beat them here," Dean said.

Sam considered that and said, "That's less likely. I think if they were coming here, they'd have been here by now."

"You don't suppose they'd go right out and set up a camp site do you?" Dean asked, his brow wrinkled with worry once again.

"No, Dean I don't. That sounds more like something we'd do. It's possible though, that they got the witness list without coming here."

"Hmm, okay so who do we see first then?"

"I'm thinking maybe the one in the psych ward isn't so psycho," he answered tightly.

"Let's go then," Dean said, stalking off to the car.

* * *

><p>"There they go," said Maggie, "just like you said they would."<p>

"We know our boys Mags."

The girls were sitting in their rented Torino, watching their guys walk into the hospital entrance, and they sat back to wait for them to come out again.

"Dean looked steaming," Maggie said sadly. "How long are we gonna keep this up?" she asked her sister.

"Till they find us, or till it's obvious they aren't going to." She shrugged. "Hopefully not much longer. Why? Fun wearing off for you?"

Maggie considered that question. "No not really. But it would be more fun if we were all together. I miss Dean."

Katie looked out the window and sighed. "Yeah, I miss Sam too. A lot. Wouldn't it be nice if we could call a one night truce?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh that would be heavenly. But do you really think they would let us go out again?"

Katie had to chuckle at that one. "Well, they would if they've learned their lesson," she said. "In which case, we wouldn't really have to go back out, would we?"

Maggie laughed too, but asked seriously, "And if they haven't?"

Katie sighed heavily. "Well, then I guess we'd have to do this all over again."

"That would be less fun."

"Well, hopefully Sam's been working on Dean some."

"Ya know, it might not just be Dean that's being hard-headed about this."

Katie stared at her sister. "Yeah and pigs fly," she said. "Hey, here they come, duck."

The boys came back out of the hospital with Dean wearing his sullen face. "Well, at least he doesn't look pissed," Katie said.

"Thank god for that," Maggie said. "I don't think I can take much more of seeing him like that. It was easier when we weren't keeping them in sight."

"What are they doing just sitting there?" Maggie asked.

"Reading the note again, it looks like," said Katie, unable to help smiling. When their car pulled out of the slot, she added, "Okay, let's go. Keep out of their sight."

"I know how to tail, Katie," Maggie said irritably. Looked like things were beginning to get to the girls too.

* * *

><p>When they had gotten to the car Dean said, "Let me see that damn note again, and he snatched it out of Sam's hand. He took out his phone and keyed in the number. "You do it too," he said, handing the note back.<p>

"Already done," he said. He opened the note, smiling sardonically as he reread it. "Put this number on speed dial," it said, listing one of their throw away numbers. "Use it if only if you need our help, but if you do need out help don't be stupid. Ask for it. Looks like you caught yourselves a case. You didn't really think we would be stupid enough to tackle this one ourselves did you?" He chuckled as he put the note in his pocket.

"Okay," said Dean, "go ahead and say I told you so."

"Nah," he said. "That would just come around and bite me in the ass next time I'm wrong."

Dean glanced over at his brother in surprise. "Looks like maybe we're both learning things huh?"

"Dean, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"It really is more fun when they're involved. Maybe we can use that number to call a truce, start working together."

"What? And get our asses reamed?" Dean actually looked scared.

Sam laughed at his brother. "I don't really think we will if we're surrendering." Sam watched the trees fly by outside his window. "And I miss them, Dean. This has been fun, but I miss them."

"I know," Dean said softly. "I miss them too."

The witness they had talked to told them all they needed to know. This was definitely a wendigo. Sam had charted all the abduction sites and they made a good guess as to the creature's hunting grounds. There was only one cave in the area large enough to be it's habitat, and now they were on their way to a sporting goods store to buy enough camping equipment to look like legitimate campers.

When they pulled out of the mall parking lot and get back on the highway, Sam said, "They're tailing us."

"I know," Dean said. "As long as they're behind us and in my sights, I'm okay with that."

Sam smiled and watched his side mirror all the way to the park. But when they had parked and were getting out their gear, Sam looked around and said, "Dean, I've lost them."

"Me too," said Dean. "But they aren't far. They're our back up, remember. We might not see them, but I guaran-damn-tee they have us in their sights. I guess they're getting through to me. I'm actually trusting them to have our backs. Let's go."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls followed along the coastline looking for the boys, staying out of site behind the trees. Maggie spotted them first. "There they are," she said, pointing. "This looks to be about a quarter mile from the cave.

Katie looked up at the darkening sky. "You think they'll go at night?" She asked.

"I wouldn't but who knows. We'll just have to watch them and see. We can sleep in shifts," Maggie said. She spread out the tarp they had brought, which was all the attention they had given toward looking like campers. It was more to protect themselves from the crawling beasties that covered the ground. They had their flare guns and lighters at the ready.

Maggie took first watch while Katie caught a little nap. She watched the love of her life as he and Sam wandered up and down the coast making sure everyone nearby was safe. They didn't look like they were planning on checking out the cave in darkness, which was both good and bad. Good, because it was more dangerous at night. The wendigo was more likely to be awake then. Bad, because if anyone that had been taken happened to still be alive, the sooner they got in there the better.

As she watched Dean, her heart ached for him. It was time to stop this nonsense. She looked at her ring in the faint light the moon was giving off and to her surprise it looked a little brighter. Maybe that meant Dean was feeling better too? She really hoped so. She wanted to end this soon. It was fun at first, and she still felt they were right to do it. But now she wanted her man. She'd had to be without him for several months when they went to the other world. And now she was missing him again.

Her thoughts followed this pattern for a few hours, until she woke Katie to take her turn at watch. As usual the last thing she thought of as she lay down to sleep was Dean.

Katie, too, watched the boys with thoughts swimming in her head. It was all she could do to keep herself from running into Sam's arms when he went into the shadows of the trees to pee. He couldn't have been more than 15 yards from her. She watched him in silhouette as he looked around him like he was perhaps looking for them.

She decided to talk to Maggie about calling a truce, no matter what happened with this case. Sam was the love of her life, and if they really had to give up their desire to be hunters, well, so be it. There were priorities after all.

Meanwhile, the boys were having their own thoughts. Dean, who had been only half-asleep when Sam came back from taking a leak, asked, "Any sight of them?"

"I think they're right behind us in the trees," he said, "but I can't be sure." He sat down on a small log that had been placed there for campers to use. "Dean, can we stop this? If it's so important to them to be hunters, can't we find a way to make it work? I really wanna run out there and find them and bring them here. Being away from Katie is tearing me up."

Dean was quiet for a time, and then he sat up and looked at his brother. "I hate to admit it, but they've won. I can't keep doing this either. I want my woman. I feel better when she's around, and I know she helps me handle this thing," he said, patting the mark of Cain on his arm. I know I'm overbearing when it comes to those I love. I'd put them all in cages if I had to, to keep them safe. But the girls are right, they deserve to live their own lives."

"Should we go get them?" Sam asked, a bit in awe of the feelings Dean had just expressed, something that didn't come easily to his brother. Although, Maggie was having that kind of affect on Dean.

Dean thought about that for a moment and then shook his head, "No," he answered. "Let's see how this plays out. I'd still rather not involve them in this if it's not necessary. We'll get them when this is finished"

Sam nodded, thankful that in a few hours he could hold his Katie in his arms again.

Dean got up to take care of his own call of nature and Sam's thoughts were all of Katie. When he realized that Dean was taking a bit too long for what he went to do, he got up and called his name. "Dean," he shouted. There was no answer. "Dean," he called again, panicky now and moving closer to the tree line. "Dean," he shouted a third time. Still no answer.

Katie shook her sister. "Something's going on, wake up." Maggie jumped up totally alert, as she heard Sam shouting for Dean over and over. They picked up their flame throwers, held their lighters in their other hand at the ready and went to meet up with Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam's calls for Dean were getting fainter as he ran closer to the cave looking for Dean. "It must have Dean," Maggie said, worried but keeping it together. "Come on, hurry!"

They ran out onto the beach, following Sam's foot steps in the sand. They led all the way to the cave. When they entered the cave they lit their flare guns. The cave had two paths. "Damn it!" Maggie said. "Sam went that way, so let's try this way," she said, indicating the right fork. The cave tunneled for quite a ways meandering back and forth around curves.

Then they heard a growl. "Get behind me," Maggie told her sister, and they turned off the flames. They hugged the cave wall for a few more yards until they could see a cavern open up ahead of them. It seemed to have a slight glow, as if lit by a fire. Maggie peered around the edge of the wall and gasped. The creature had Dean, who was unconscious, and was stringing him up with a rope. She backed against the cave wall and whispered, "He's got Dean, stringing him up."

"We can take him," Katie whispered back.

Maggie nodded, and they both relit their flame throwers. The creature sensed something and turned around. He saw the flames and growled, trying to back away. Using a technique they used during their gang days, Maggie went forward towards the creature while Katie held the entrance to the cavern, preventing escape.

Feeling trapped the creature growled and ran past Maggie so fast it was invisible, but it couldn't get past Katie without getting too close to the flames. Recognizing their chance, both girls began to close in, Maggie moving a bit faster to push it towards Katie. When it got close enough, Katie pulled a flask of gasoline from her jacket, opened it with her teeth and threw the contents at the wendigo. Then they both closed in and lit it on fire.

In the distance they could hear Sam still yelling for Dean, his cries sounding closer. By the time he reached them, the wendigo was engulfed in flames and thrashing about in agony. Soon it collapsed to the ground and the awful sounds stopped. Sam grabbed Katie and pulled her to himself, holding her tightly.

"Sam," she said. "Dean's in there strung up." Sam ran to help his brother, but Maggie was already cutting through the ropes. Sam held onto Dean so he could lower him to the to the ground more gently. He slapped at his face, and Dean moaned.

"You awake?" he asked his brother. Dean opened his eyes and said, "Why do you look like Maggie? Am I dreaming?"

Maggie threw herself down on top of Dean, and said "No, silly, Katie and I just rescued you. It's really me."

Dean kissed Maggie and held her close as he looked past her shoulder and found Sam smiling down at him, his arm around Katie. His eyes asked a question and Sam nodded, saying, "Yep, they sure did."

"Well where the hell were you?" Dean asked, accusingly.

"I was busy with the other Wendigo," he answered.

"There were two of them?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

Dean sat up and said, "What about survivors? Are there any?"

"Don't know yet, we need to look."

Dean stood up, a bit unsteadily, and the four of them searched the cave. They found several more caverns and a total of four people, three of whom were dead. The fourth was still alive, though barely. It was the last camper that had been taken.

They cleared the webbing from him and laid him gently on the ground, while Katie called 911. Then they took off.

"What will the cops think?" Katie asked.

"They'll make up some story that they can live with like they always do," Dean said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They stood at their cars holding onto each other as the police and emergency vehicles arrived at the scene.

Dean swallowed hard before saying what he had to say. "Look girls, I still don't like it," he said. "But you have proven yourselves, and you're right that it's not right to tell you what to do, or to keep you from doing what you want. We'll work it out somehow."

Katie looked over to him and said, "Well we learned something too," she said. "We do want to hunt, but it's not worth being away from you guys. We can find a way to do it so we don't worry you too much and still feel the satisfaction we're looking for."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, and Dean said, "Come on, let's go home."

"What about your car?" Sam asked the girls.

"We can have the rental company come pick it up," Maggie said.

"Works for me," Dean said as he opened the door for Maggie to get in. When they were all in the car, he looked at both girls. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Just take us home, Jeeves," said Katie.

To Be Continued...

-

Dear readers,

I am sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter out to you. Several weeks ago I hurt my back, and have been in too much pain to write. I'm feeling better now, so here is a new chapter for you. It's a bit short, but it ends a section. Never fear though, the story isn't finished, and I hope to get my chapters out more quickly now. If you're also reading Soul Searching, I should have another chapter fort that one up today or tomorrow as well.

If I don't write again before the holidays, then I wish you blessings, whatever your faith. Be happy! Be safe!

Kat 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Together Again

* * *

><p><strong>Dean and Maggie<strong>

When the door closed behind him, Dean leaned against it with his hands behind his ass, and just stared at his woman. "I don't know what to say," he said. "I don't know what to do either."

Maggie looked at him with concern. "You're angry," she said in surprise, and she let herself fall back onto the bedroom chair.

"Yes! No!... To tell the truth I don't know what I am." He wiped his hand over his face, and went over and sat on the bed, facing her. "I know I was terrified. I know that all I could think about was how if I lost you I…" He swallowed several times, and tears welled in his eyes. "I wouldn't want to live anymore, Maggie. God knows I've lost so many people I've loved, and I've always been able to pick myself up and go on. Even when Sam…" Again he swallowed hard. "Even then, I did what he asked and I kept on living. Well, existing maybe. I had Lisa and that helped."

He looked at her then, tears plainly visible on his face. "But dammit Maggie, please, I'm begging you, please don't ever do that to me again. Because if I lose you, I'm done. I get what you did and why you did it. I get it. Lesson learned. Maybe more lesson than you thought you were teaching. I learned that I can't live without you. I can't. I won't."

Maggie just stared back at him, tears also running down her face now. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to put you through all that."

"I know you didn't," he said. "And I know I need to loosen up the reigns, not just on you but on everyone. God knows me and Sam's been butting heads over that very thing for years." He looked down at the floor and back up to her eyes. "You know it's always seemed like my job to keep everyone safe. I guess I went too far with that, thinking if I just kept you all tucked in here nice and safe, then I was doing my job. And in the beginning, when none of us could go out, well that made it easier to feel like that was the way to do it, ya know?. It never occurred to me what that would mean for you. And for that I'm sorry."

Maggie jumped up and knelt down on the floor beside him, She covered his hands with hers and said, "I guess maybe we both had lessons to learn. I also know I never want to be without you again, ever! But baby, we can't assure ourselves of not losing each other by not living our lives."

"I know," he said, as he wiped his face of the tears and sniffled. "I know that. It's just so damn hard, ya know. The worry all the time."

"Yes, I do know," she said smiling. "We had our own dose of that when you guys were gone for weeks. But we can't keep you locked up in here any more than you can keep us. That's not living. And that's not loving. That's possessing."

"I get that now. I do." He chuckled a bit. "It may surprise you to know we were ready to deal five minutes before we discovered you were gone."

"Really?" she said smiling. "Guess we jumped the gun, then huh?"

"It's okay," he said. "I think maybe I needed this slap in the face, you know, to get my attention."

Maggie laughed. "You know, our dad always told our mom that if she needed to get through to him about something, she had to hit him over the head with a two by four first, just to get his attention."

"Guess that was your two by four huh?" he said. He reached down and pulled her up to straddle his lap and he kissed her. Long, lovingly, tenderly. "Let's not do that to each other again, okay?" he said softly.

"I promise," she said.

He kissed her then, long, slow, loving kisses that told her just how much he loved her. Then he gently pushed her away. "There's more," he said. "There's more you need to know."

She looked at him, the concern written all over her face. "Dean? What is it? What more is there?"

He picked her up and moved her over to sit on the bed, and stood up. She watched as he walked away, which she knew he did whenever he was trying to think of what to say. Finally, he turned back to her, raised his sleeve to show the mark of Cain and said, "It's this… this goddamn mark." He stopped for a moment as she noted the pain and fear on his face.

"You know I turned into a demon on the other world."

She nodded. "Yes, but…"

"Wait," he said stopping her. "Let me get this out." Once again he wiped his face with his hand. "I remember everything that happened then. How I felt, or didn't feel, really. And what I did. Everything I did. I was a monster, the monster I hate the most, and I became it. Maggie, I… I can't be that again, I just can't. I didn't care about anyone, even myself really. I didn't care about Sam, was even willing to kill him. Probably would have if he hadn't been smart enough to stay away from me. I didn't care about you. I told Sam to tell you I was dead."

Maggie wanted so much to tell him it was okay, that she understood. But she knew him well enough to know that he had to say what was on his mind, so she remained quiet and waited.

"We left the blade on the other world, thinking, hoping that would stop anything like that from happening here." He stopped and looked at her, a tear falling down his cheek. "But this thing," he said, hitting the mark on his arm, "this curse, it's still affecting me, urging me to kill, to find the blade again. And when I'm away from you, it's worse. While we were looking for you, I had even less patience than usual. I was more angry, more intolerant…"

He knelt down on the floor in front of Maggie, and covered her hands with his. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him. "The truth is, I'm a better person when you're around. I'm more human. I need you to keep me that way, at least until we find a way to deal with this mark. Because I won't become that thing again, I won't." He looked at her pleadingly.

She took his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, baby, it never occurred to me that anything like that was going on with you. I promise you, I will never leave your side if that's what it takes. And we WILL figure this mark thing out. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. You are my life. I don't have a mark trying to make me into a monster. But I AM a better person with you than without you. You DID already save my life. You DID already pull me out of a bad place. So, yes, I understand!"

Dean got up off his knees and pulled her to him. "I love you," he whispered over and over between kisses, the tears from both their cheeks mixing together. Soon the passion hit and they both began tearing at each other's clothing. Dean picked Maggie up and threw her on the bed, landing on top of her. Everything that needed to be said had been said. Now it was time to express their love in a more visceral fashion.

"You bring out the animal in me," he said, his breath raspy with passion.

"Mmm," she answered, which was all she could do, considering his mouth was pressed to hers. "In fact," he said, again punctuating his words with kisses, on her lips, on her neck, on her breasts, "you bring out the primitive in me."

"Mmm," she mumbled again, just basking in the glory of his luscious lips all over her, her hands holding his head, pulling him closer to her, not that that was really possible.

He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked into her eyes. "You wanna know what you do to me, really?"

"Uh huh," she answered, wishing he'd just go on with what he'd started already. "You know those cave man cartoons where the cave man knocks the woman over the head with a club and drags her away by the hair?"

"You want to knock me over the head with a club and drag me away by my hair?" she asked him, amused.

"Of course not, we're more civilized than that now. But that's how I want to possess you."

"You can possess me all you want in this room, baby."

"That's not what I mean."

He grabbed her wrists in both his hands and pulled them away from her sides, holding them tight. "Go ahead," he said. "Try to get away."

"I don't want to get away," she said.

"I know, and I love that. But try anyway."

"I can't," she said, making a half-hearted effort. "You're too strong, and you're on top of me. I can barely move."

"Oh come on, I know you can fight better than that. I want you to do everything you can to get away, try with all your heart. Give it all you've got."

'Okay,' she thought, 'I can get into this game.' So she rocked back and forth, trying to move him off her. She tried bending her knees and pushing but she didn't want to actually hurt him.

"Keep going," he said. "Don't worry about me."

Again she tried, giving it all she could for several minutes. He gave out a few grunts, which told her she'd probably at least bruised him, but no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't dislodge him. "I can't do it," she said. "Not with you on top of me anyway."

"Okay," he said, "let's change that," and he rolled them over, putting her on top and wrapping his legs around her. "Try now."

Again she tried. She struggled until she was weak with the effort. "I can't" she said, laughing. "I give. You're holding me way too tight."

"That's the point," he said, rolling them over so he was on top again. "Consider this a metaphor of how tightly I hold you, even when you aren't with me. I will never let you go. I may have to give you space, I get that. But this, this is how you will always be for me, held so tightly you can't get away."

He kissed her then, picking up where he had left off, covering every inch of her upper body until she was pushing her hips at him, letting him know exactly what she wanted. He reached down between her legs and found it warm, swollen and moist, ready for him to enter her. He touched his hardness against her. "This want you want, baby?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes… oh my god, yes," she answered, her own breath coming in labored spurts. "Go ahead, possess me. Be my cave man."

That was all it took to make him lose himself in the moment. He pushed into her hard, and she yelled out with delight. He began with a slow, sensual rhythm, gradually picking up the pace until he could tell they were both ready to explode. Then he stopped for a moment, which made her cry out for him to keep going. "Don't come!" he said, softly, yet still commandingly.

"What!?"

"Don't come," he said again. "Just hold onto it. Then he started the fast-paced rhythm again, and it was almost impossible for her to hold herself in, but she managed it, as she watched him throw back his head and grimace with the throes of his own orgasm. She felt his spray hitting the soft walls inside her.

When he was finished with his own, and was pulling out of her, she said," What…"

"Shhh," he answered her, putting his finger to his lips. "Just lay back and enjoy." Then he began kissing her again, her breasts, her stomach, moving farther down until she realized what he intended to do and she pulled in a gaspy breath.

He moved himself farther down into the space between her legs, pushing them farther open, and placing two fingers inside her. She was glistening with her own moisture and his mingling together, running down along the inside of her thighs. He spread her apart a bit with his fingers and then she felt his lips and his tongue on her, and her body shook with involuntary spasms.

As he worked on her, he found himself really getting into what he was doing. He had been a little afraid. This was something he had never done with any of the hundreds of women he'd bedded before. He wanted to have something new with her, something that was theirs alone. And the way she was moaning, and shaking it seemed like he'd made a great decision. This was heady stuff. Tasting himself along with her, or more accurately, the mere idea of it, had his head spinning.

Neither of them noticed but their rings were glowing a bright red. Maggie had lost all control, just basking in the sensual and emotional pleasure her lover was giving to her. No one else had ever done that after coming inside her, and it was an amazing experience. She wondered if it was the first time Dean had ever done this as well. She hoped so.

She lost count of how many times he had brought her right to the brink and then let her down again, only to repeat the process, until finally she found herself crying, and yelling for him to please let her come. He got up on his knees and pulled her up to his mouth again, this time letting her finish. When she did he took in all the juices he could get, both hers and his.

When she was finished shuddering with her orgasm, he let her down gently and crawled up over her again, kissing his way to her lips, and kissing away the tears on her face, tears he knew were from an almost unbearable pleasure. "Marry me," he said softly, lovingly.

Maggie was still trying to catch her breath, but she managed to say, "I already said yes."

"I know," he said. "But let's do it soon, okay. I don't want to wait any longer to make you mine."

She let out a chuckle. "I kind of think you just did," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him just as tightly as he was holding her.

They laid there like that for a wile, with his head resting between her breasts. "I've never done that before," he said. "That was just for you."

"It was mind-blowing," she said, feeling little aftershocks just from the memory. "And no one else ever did that for me either," she added. "Kind of amazing how two people with all the sexual experience we've both had could actually find something new to experience together." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Was that your version of being my cave man?"

She felt his smile against her chest. "Marry me," he said again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam and Katie<strong>

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sam pulled Katie to him, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him. They held tightly to one another as they kissed for several long moments. When their lips broke apart Sam said, "I should put you over my knee and spank you for that."

"For kissing you?" she asked teasingly.

"You know what for," he said. Trying to sound stern.

"Go ahead, big boy," she said, her voice still teasing. "Just remember, I get even."

"Hm," he grunted, kissing her again.

"Anyway," she said, "I kind of thought at least you would have some fun with it all."

"Well, I might have, except I had to deal with Dean through it all, and he wasn't having fun."

She laughed. "Ohh, my poor baby. I guess I'll have to find some way to make it up to you."

"You bet you will," he said, as he set her down and began to undress her. "Let's start in the shower."

They had learned early on that shower sex was almost impossible for them, if not outright dangerous. But that never stopped them from fooling around, and by the time they were drying each other off, the mood was in full swing. As they kissed and held each other, slowly edging toward the bed, Katie gently guided them so that when they reached the bed, Sam had his back to it. She pushed him down on the bed and fell to her knees between his legs.

"Ohh, you want it that way do you?"

"Mm Hmm," she said, smiling up at him. "In fact, I want to try something totally different."

He grinned. "Really? And what might that be?"

She swallowed. She had rehearsed this scene in her mind so many times, and yet, now that it was actually happening, she was tongue tied. Or maybe it was stage fright. Sam was watching her curiously, wondering what was going on in her pretty little head. He realized she was having a bit of a hard time getting it out. She'd always been a little shy about sex, but slowly she was getting a bit more brazen. But now, he recognized that shyness that took her over sometimes, especially if they were doing something new.

He touched her chin gently and looked into her eyes. "It's okay, baby, don't be afraid. Anything you ever want to say or do between us will be welcomed by me. I love you, and I want to make love with you. Any way, every way. So go ahead, tell me what's cooking in that beautiful, but devious, little head of yours."

She bit her bottom lip, swallowed again, and nodded her resolve. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock, which immediately sent a thrill through her as it always did. And he moaned at her touch, which thrilled her even more. "I want to…"

Now Sam was both puzzled and curious. She was acting as though she wanted to do oral, which he absolutely loved. But that wasn't new, they'd done that many times, and it never made her shy before. He waited. He'd wait all night if he had to for her to feel comfortable enough to share her desires with him. Unbidden, the thoughts of how she'd been sexually abused for years entered his head, and he had to forcefully push them down, or he'd get angry and lose the mood.

"It's okay," he said again, his voice soft and gentle. "It's me, Sam, the one who loves you beyond all reason. You don't have to be afraid."

"Okay," she said, blowing out a breath. "I've rehearsed this and rehearsed this, and I thought it would be easier. But here goes…"

Again she bit her bottom lip and said, all in a long rush, "I want to take all of you in my mouth. You know, the throat sex thing. I would just have done it without talking about it, but I wanted you to know in case I fucked it up." She took in a long breath and blew it out.

Sam was pretty sure he'd heard right, but he really was shocked at what she said. He looked down at himself, already hard and yearning from her caresses. He looked at himself and then he looked at her. Then he looked at himself again and back to her. He paused a few long seconds and then he did the routine again. Finally, he said, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I don't think so. At least not about this."

"Katie, I love you for even thinking about doing this but," he stopped and looked down at himself again. He couldn't imagine her being able to do that. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to do that. "But I don't know, are you sure you want to try?"

"Yes. I've been reading about it. There's a method to it, and the trick is to control the gag reflex. It just takes practice. And I've been practicing already."

"On who?!" Sam exclaimed, his face turning dark.

Katie was totally amused by his outburst. "Well obviously, the only reasonable person to practice on would be Jared, considering he's probably the only other person I know who's as big as you."

Sam stared at her unblinking for what seemed like minutes, but really was only a few seconds. Then she broke into a wide grin, squeezed her hand tighter around his cock, and chuckled. "Don't be absurd. Of course I haven't been practicing on Jared. I haven't been practicing on any one, I've been practicing on a what." She shrugged in amusement. "Several whats actually."

Sam eased up and laughed at himself. It was just a visceral reaction. Of course Katie would never do such a thing. Blame it on the male instinct. "Okay then, on what?"

Now she grinned playfully, sensually. She lifted herself up higher and closed in on her target. "Oh I think there are some things a girl just needs to keep to herself."

"Oh you tease," he said grinning. "And by the way, what did you mean about Jared being the only person as big as me. I mean I know I'm big, I'd be daft not to notice that. But it never occurred to me that everyone else wasn't at least close."

Katie scoffed. "Not by a long shot. And why don't you know that? Haven't you been in shower rooms with other guys? Haven't you watched tons of porn?"

"Wellll," he said, drawing out the word. In shower rooms guys deliberately avert their eyes from that, and porn, well, I don't tend to watch the guys."

"Bullshit!' she said laughing. "I call bullshit! I doubt any of you would ever admit it openly, but you all look. You guys are all so hung up on your 'junk' that I find it impossible to believe you don't do some comparison looking."

Sam put his head back and laughed. "I plead the fifth.

"Well just to set the record straight. You are the biggest that I, personally, have ever been with. And I still want to do this." Then she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and began swirling her tongue, and there was nothing else in Sam's head anymore but the sensation of pleasure.

She began as she always did, alternately taking him into her mouth, and then letting him go to lick him all over. He moaned with pleasure as he leaned back onto his elbows, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Oh, baby, you know what that does to me."

"Mm hmm," she said, which was all she could manage with her mouth full. Now that she had gotten through the preliminary part of telling him what she had planned, her shyness and discomfort had disappeared, and her sensuality took over. She knew exactly where to use her tongue on him, where and how to touch him. He was a moaner, so it was easy to learn his pleasure spots.

She was adept at taking him right to the edge and then backing off, letting him wind down some, and then doing it all again. Eventually he would be begging for her to finish it, that he couldn't take anymore. But this time she didn't want to get to that point yet. "Sam," she whispered, her mouth still against him.

"Hmm," he moaned softly.

"I'm gonna try now. Promise you won't laugh if it doesn't work out."

He smiled sweetly and whispered back, "I promise."

She licked him some more, and sometimes she kissed him, letting him know she loved every bit of him. "If I tap you twice like this," she demonstrated for him, "it means I want you to push, okay? I might need you to do that."

"Okay," he said quietly. But then what she'd said registered. "I don't wanna hurt you," he managed to say.

"You won't I promise. I'm in control here. If I need you to do that, I'll be ready for it."

"Okay," he said again. He was far in thrall and it was hard for him to have a conversation at all.

Katie got back into it again, thrilled by his moans, thrilled by the little jerks his legs and his body sometimes did. She loved pleasing him. She loved taking him to the heights. He was first man she'd ever felt that way about. Dozens of men had had sex with her. But never did she want to please them like she wanted to please Sam.

When she felt ready she positioned herself the way she had studied about. It was harder to do when the object she was working on was attached to a body. She had to ask him to sit up a little higher and he moved from leaning on his elbows to leaning on his hands. That seemed like it would work. She licked her hand several times to make him wet, and slowly moved herself farther onto him.

When he felt the tip of him push against something solid he let out a noise. It wasn't so much a moan as a yelp. Again she started moving closer, taking him in more and more. She was able to control the gag reflex, which thrilled her no end. She had him inside her about three-quarters of the way, but there were several more inches to go, and she was determined to do it.

She grabbed onto his hips to steady herself and keep herself at the right angle. Her head was spinning with euphoria. This was amazing, even from her side of it.

Sam was lost to the pleasure, his own head light and spinning. He was no longer moaning with his usual soft and sensuous moans. He was louder, with a tremble in his breathing. "Oh my god," he said several times. "What the hell are you doing to me?" was something else he managed to stutter.

Katie got herself ready and tapped his hip twice. Sam just kept moaning so she did it again. No response. Well, not the one she was trying to get anyway. She was getting plenty of response. She slapped his hip harder, and this time it registered.

"Okay," he managed to breath out. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch on and make him move forward like she had asked him to.

When she felt him start to push, she pushed against him and the rest of him slid in. Her lips were against his groin. "Oh! Fuck!" he yelled,. "Jesus Christ!"

His body was trembling uncontrollably now, and his moans began to run together, only stopping when he needed to take a breath. Now Katie began to move, only slightly, only enough for him to feel the movement. This wasn't something you could do vigorously. At least, she didn't think she could. But the slow movement was driving him higher and higher, and he was constantly yelling words like Fuck, Jesus Christ, Oh my God, and finally, when she felt the tremors in her mouth and throat that indicated he was just about there, she pushed herself onto him and moaned.

When he came it was pure ecstasy. Both of them were swept away on a tide of pure unadulterated pleasure. Sam screamed out, Katie moaned over and over until finally Sam was satiated. Katie began slowly backing herself off of him and even that sent aftershocks of pleasure through him that made him cry out. When she finally got to the end, she gave the tip of him a loving kiss, and finally let go of him.

She looked up at him with love, her expression still hot and sensual. He reached down and picked her up, and noted that she had tears in her eyes.

"You're crying," she said, wiping a tear from his face.

"So are you," he said smiling. "That was," he took some breaths and kissed her while doing it. "That was… Amazing."

"Was it different? Did it feel different?"

"It did, oh my god. But I think the pleasure was escalated from the thought of it, what you doing for me. I don't think I've ever gone that high before."

"I'm glad." She smiled widely at him. "Was that good enough to be forgiven for our little escapade?"

"What escapade?"

They both grinned and kissed and then Sam said, "Now it's your turn."

Sam was adept at using his hands and his mouth, and it didn't take him long to help her finish. What she had just done had already sent her close to the heights. Afterwards, they laid together, Sam's arms around Katie. He caressed her hair and her face, her breasts, gently, soothingly. Katie loved the way he touched her. She loved this man with every ounce of her being. And she never wanted to be separated from him again. Not even fur a day.

"Katie?"

"Hmm."

"When can we get married?"

She smiled sweetly and snuggled against him.

"Anytime we want to," she answered quietly.

"Good," he said. "That's good. Because I want to."

"What about Maggie and Dean?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't want to marry them."

Katie giggled. "You know what I mean. I'm wondering if they want to get married too. It would make life easier if we did it together."

"I guess. I'll talk to Dean tomorrow. But with or without them, I want to marry you, like, soon."

"I love you," she said, reaching up to touch his face. Then she added with a startle, "Look at my ring!"

She held her hand up so he could see and he brought his hand and put it against hers. Both rings were shining brightly, as if they had a light inside. And around them there was a halo of changing colors, peaceful blues and passionate purples.

"That's amazing," Sam said. "They are so beautiful now. When we were apart they got really dull, with no life in them at all."

"Ours did too." She touched his face. "I promise I will never do anything like that again. I know we'll have disagreements in the future, everyone does. But let's never leave each other, agreed?"

"Agreed," he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. Then he chuckled. "I wonder what color they were a little while ago."

She chuckled too. "Bright red I would imagine."

"I love you so much," he said, snuggling against her hair. "Wanna know what you mean to me, what you've done for me?"

"Of course I do."

"When I was a kid, even with the life we had, I saw the wonder in everything, the beauty of the world around me. The night sky full of stars, flowers blooming, trees turning all kinds of colors. I took the time to see those things and feel the joy and wonder in them. I was that way even after Dean came to get me and we started down the path that's led us here. But somewhere along the way, I lost the wonder. I think maybe it started when I found out I had demon blood. I don't know. But it got to where I never noticed those things anymore."

He caressed her cheek, kissed her hair. "I didn't even realize that wonder had gone, until you came along. Then, somewhere along the line I realized I was doing it again, and realized that I hadn't been for so long. And I knew I had to have you, because you brought back the wonder in my life. And I love you more than words can say."

Katie's eyes watered. "I think you just did a pretty good job of it. I love you too."

They snuggled down together and soon both were asleep. The rings glowed brightly all night, testifying to the truth of their love.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

Thank you for your patience. I don't like to have this much time pass between chapters. But I think it will go a little better in the future. For those of you reading Soul Searching, I hope to have another chapter out sometime this week. I hope you all had a great holiday season, whatever your faith, and I wish you all a wonderful new year filled with love, laughter, awesome sex, and sweet Sam and Dean dreams :)

Kat


End file.
